


Not so fake after all

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Esteban's parents are coming to visit Este in London, and Este might have told them he had a boyfriend...





	Not so fake after all

**Author's Note:**

> My sister was pestering me for some Guti/Hulk, and I honestly needed it too :3

Esteban shivered as he stood waiting for the bus. He felt his bottom lip tremble. Today was supposed to be a good day, but so far, nothing was going to plan.

His parents were over to visit him in London, wanting to see where he lived and worked when he wasn’t actually travelling around for the races. Esteban had not seen them in close to a year, and he had really missed them. But now, the exact day he was going to pick them up from the airport, his car wouldn’t start, and the bus was late. Esteban groaned and rested his head on his hands as he slumped down on the little bench. He had just so desperately wanted to prove to his parents that he was happy here, that he felt at home, but everything was working against him.

“Are you okay?” a soft voice asked. Esteban looked up with a start to see Nico kneel down in front of him, gently brushing his fingers over Esteban’s wrist. Esteba hadn’t realised Nico was in the area, otherwise he might have considered calling the German for help, although he probably wouldn’t have the guts for it. He quickly nodded and straightened himself out.

“Y-yeah, just frustrated about the bus being late.” he murmured. Nico chuckled softly, and squeezed Este’s knee.

“You do know the buses stopped coming to this stop a month ago right? It’s now a bit further down the road.” he explained. Esteban flushed a deep red and stood up, a panicked look on his face as he cursed in Spanish. Nico got up as well and caught Esteban’s shoulder.

“Hey, it’s okay, just breathe…” he said. Esteban was surprised how soothing Nico’s voice was to him and felt himself calm down slightly.

“S-sorry…” he said shyly. “I need to pick my parents up from the airport, a-and my car broke down and now I’ll never get there in time…” he rambled, tears starting to blur his vision again.

“It’s okay. Let me drive you.” Nico said. Esteban blinked and then shook his head.

“No, I don’t want to bother you…” he answered. Nico smiled and squeezed his shoulder.

“It really wouldn’t be a problem.” he said softly. Esteban nervously nibbled on his bottom lip and pushed his glasses back on his nose. 

“Thank you…” he eventually whispered, peeking up at the tall blonde, who grinned and held out his hand, Nico linking their fingers together and gently tugging him in direction of his car.

“Come on, we don’t want to be late.”  
~~ 

 

Nico’s car was surprisingly clean, except for a McDonalds bag on the back seat, to which Este raised an eyebrow, knowing that wasn’t exactly included in Nico’s diet. Esteban nervously shuffled around in the passenger seat, checking his phone every few seconds to see if his parents had landed yet. 

“It’s nice that they are visiting you.” Nico said as they turned onto the highway. Esteban nodded but then shrugged.

“I think it’s only because they are concerned… I’m just scared they’ll try to get me to come home if they see…” he trailed off. Nico frowned and rested his hand on Esteban’s thigh.

“See what?” he asked softly. Esteban averted his eyes.

“That I’m quite lonely here…” he admitted. “And I might have lied about that…” he added even more quietly. Nico hummed.

“What did you say?” he asked. Esteban sighed.

“I told them I was meeting someone and living together.” he whispered. “They seemed so relieved and happy when I told them…” he added, close to crying yet again. He hadn’t noticed they had arrived until Nico parked the car. At the same time, his mother texted him to say they were through customs and in the arrivals hall. Esteban turned to Nico and smiled softly.

“Thank you for everything, I don’t know how to thank you.” he whispered. Nico leaned in and hugged him close, Esteban contently cuddling into his embrace, feeling safe in Nico’s arms. He felt Nico’s lips brush against the side of his head.

“I could pretend to be your boyfriend, you know.” he whispered. Esteban looked at him with wide eyes.

“Would you do that?” he whispered. Nico nodded, smiling slightly as Esteban pushed his glasses onto his nose again with a nervous smile.

“Yeah, that’s what friends are for, right?” he said softly. Esteban smiled shyly.

“O-okay… Thank you so much.” Esteban said, leaning in to press a kiss to Nico’s cheek, the German grinning at him.

They got out of the car and Nico took the initiative to wrap his arms around Esteban’s shoulder, chuckling as Este let out a squeak before cuddling closer again. They walked into the arrival hall, Esteban searching the crowd and grinning when he spotted his parents. 

“Mama! Papa!” he exclaimed, rushing over to them to hug them tightly. His parents cooed and fuzzed over him and Esteban couldn’t stop smiling. 

“I missed you so much.” he told them. 

“We missed you too cariño.” his mother said, kissing his cheek. His father meanwhile straightened up a little and looked at someone behind them. Esteban looked over his shoulder and saw Nico patiently waiting for them. He smiled and untangled himself from his parent before walking over to Nico, hesitating ever so slightly before cuddling against his side. Nico chuckled and kissed Esteban’s temple in return.

“Mama, Papa… This is my boyfriend, Nico. He eh… Is also my teammate, is where we met” Esteban said softly. His mom squealed and rushed over to hug Nico, who huffed in surprise.

“Is so nice to meet you! You two make a lovely couple, and Este told us so much about you!.” she said. Nico chuckled.

“Thank you.” he answered as she pulled away. Esteban’s father shook his hand, a little more firmly than probably necessary.

Esteban couldn’t resist pressing up against Nico’s side again, grinning as Nico nuzzled his hair a little. 

“Come on, let’s go home.” 

~~  
A week later, it was time for Esteban’s parents to leave again. Nico had popped by almost everyday, even sleeping over a few times. Those nights, Esteban had always been too nervous to fall asleep at first, too conscious of Nico’s warm body next to his, but always woke up securely cuddled up in Nico’s arms. Nico and him hadn’t spoken about it, and Esteban was unsure what the German thought about it all, although the way Nico would only pull him closer when he woke up seemed like a good sign.

Just as they were getting ready to go to the airport, Nico driving them yet again, Esteban’s mum pulled him aside.

“Are you sure everything is alright between you and Nico? I mean, you two are obviously in love, but you keep shying away when Nico tries to kiss you. You don’t have to be afraid of him, he’s such a good guy, and he will never hurt you.” she told him, gently brushing his fingers over Esteban’s cheek. Esteban let out a soft sob, and immediately Nico was at his side, watching him with concerned eyes. Esteban took Nico’s hand in his, and turned back to his mum.

“I do love him, I really do.” he said, and he meant it. “But it’s just all a bit scary and new…” he added in a whisper. Nico’s arms wrapped around his waist.

“I love you too.” Nico whispered back, resting his cheek against the top of Esteban’s head. “And take your time, I want you to be comfortable with me. We don’t have to rush this.” he said softly. Esteban’s mum smiled and scurried off to pack the last things and give them a moment of privacy. 

Esteban turned around to face Nico, looking up at him with wide eyes. Nico pressed the palm of his hand against Guti’s cheek. 

“I meant it.” Nico murmured. Esteban’s eyes widened and he swallowed thickly.

“I meant it too.” he answered hoarsely. Nico smiled and leaned in, before hesitating and kissing his cheek instead. Esteban let out a breathless laugh and brushed his lips over Nico’s in return, letting out a soft noise at the gentle contact.

Nico chuckled at the dreamy look on Esteban’s face when he pulled away and teasingly kissed Este’s nose.

“Come on, your parents have a plane to catch.”


End file.
